Encuentros en el parque
by AngelYueGuang
Summary: De como un pequeño encuentro en el parque puede cambiar para siempre la vida de dos familias totalmente distintas. Familiar con un toque de Stony muy leve.


Bueno, esta historia se me ocurrió un día al ver una imagen en Pinterest y simplemente no pude dejarla hasta que salió de mi cabeza, estoy cansada de los fics tristes, dramáticos y dolorosos que te rompen el corazón y quería escribir algo fluffy, así súper tierno que derritiera el corazón y esto salió, admito que al principio la idea era muy diferente, un WinterWidow con un poco de Stony, pero luego me dije a mi misma: pero si tu amas a Clint!, así que cambie todo y la verdad el resultado me encanto, quizás escriba una segunda y hasta una tercera parte, todo depende de mi inspiración, pero aun no es seguro. Por otro lado esta misma historia la subiré en Posibilidades donde pongo un poco de todo, pero me pareció que este pequeño merecía su propio lugar así que aquí tienen, espero lo disfruten.

NOTA: Los vengadores no me pertenecen en lo absoluto, hago esto por mera diversión.

 **Encuentros en el parque**

Natasha caminaba alegremente por Central Park, el clima era perfecto para una tarde de juegos y su pequeño Tony parecía estar de acuerdo con ella ya que apenas y lograba mantenerlo quieto en la carriola. El diminuto castaño moría por salir de ahí y experimentar todo cuanto el parque le ofrecía, era igual de inquieto que su padre.

La pelirroja soltó un suspiro, como extrañaba a Clint, llevaba dos semanas de viaje y sentía que le hacía muchísima falta, especialmente por las noches, por suerte su pequeño le hacía compañía y le alegraba los días con su mera presencia. Al llegar al área de juegos y tras asegurar la carriola en una banca cercana coloco al pequeño Tony en la caja de arena junto a otro bebé que ya se encontraba jugando allí. El nuevo compañero de juegos de su hijo era precioso, rubio y con unos ojos tan azules que a Natasha le fue fácil adivinar el guapo muchacho que sería de adolescente, le dedico una sonrisa coqueta al guapo niño que los observaba curioso y se enfocó en su pequeño.

\- Muy bien amor, pórtate bien y se bueno con tu nuevo amigo ¿de acuerdo? - la mujer deposito un beso en la mejilla de su bebe y dejándolo con sus juguetes fue a sentarse mientras vigilaba a los pequeños. Con un rápido vistazo al parque trataba de ubicar a la madre del precioso niño que ahora jugaba tranquilamente con su bebe. No identificaba a nadie que cumpliese con esas características hasta que un grito angustioso la saco de su distracción. Como buena madre fue corriendo hasta su hijo para notar que los gimoteo venían del pequeño rubio que ahora era acosado por Tony que no encontró nada más entretenido que comenzar a lanzare arena en la cara.

Nat apenas tuvo tiempo de detener a su hijo cuando un hombre musculoso de cabello castaño largo se agachaba junto al pequeño de ojos azules y lo acunaba entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué pasa amigo? - pregunto con una voz dulce y calmada. - ¿Porque lloras?

El bebe en respuesta solo se escondió en el pecho del hombre y señalo en dirección a Tony, el cual se revolvía entre los brazos de su madre tratando de llegar con desesperación hasta su nuevo amigo, al que hasta hace poco maltrataba. Natasaha lanzo un suspiro y se acercó a ellos.

\- Lo siento mucho, mi hijo estaba molestando al tuyo. Tony no suele ser tan agresivo, pero al parecer hoy decidió portarse como un rufián. - hablo Natasha mirando a los ojos del hombre, entendía de donde había heredado el pequeño su inminente belleza; los ojos de su padre eran de un azul hielo, hipnotizante y hermoso pero que reflejaban un continuo dolor.

\- No te preocupes, los niños son así, además Steve es un poco tímido con los extraños. - contesto con tranquilidad el hombre pero sin emitir la menor expresión.

Por su lado Tony seguía revolviéndose en los brazos de su madre, quería continuar jugando con su nuevo amigo y no entendía porque los adultos insistían en mantenerlos separados. Natasha al notar la inquietud de su hijo lo agarro con más cuidado y se acercó al pequeño Steve.

\- Hola Steve, mi nombre es Natasha y este pequeño revoltoso de aquí es mi hijo Tony. - hablo la mujer dirigiéndose al lloroso bebe. - El lamenta mucho haberte molestado y promete que no lo hará más ¿lo perdonas? - y como si supiera de lo que su madre hablaba Tony se tranquilizó y saludo con su pequeña manita al rubio que en respuesta saco el rostro del pecho de su padre y les dedico una sonrisa tan hermosa y brillante como el amanecer.

\- Dios mío, este niño es un peligro. - exclamo Natasha sonrojada provocando una carcajada del orgulloso padre.

\- Lo sé, se parece demasiado a su madre. Por cierto mi nombre es James, pero puedes llamarme Bucky, mucho gusto. - añadió el hombre a modo de saludo.

Finalmente ambos adultos dejaron a los niños en la arena, Tony no soportaba más tiempo lejos de su nuevo amigo y siendo el pequeño genio que era entendió que debía ser más gentil con el rubio; Steve por su parte se dedicaba a hacer lo que el castaño quisiera que hiciera, como si para el rubio cualquier cosa estuviese bien mientras fuera al lado de Tony, y sin maltratos de por medio.

\- Creo que serán grandes amigos. - comento Natasha al tiempo que tomaba muchas fotos con su teléfono.

\- Tal parece que sí. - contesto James con tranquilidad. - Por cierto, podrías mandármelas. - añadió señalando el teléfono de la pelirroja, a lo que ella sonrió en respuesta. Le caía bien ese sujeto, se notaba que era un padre amoroso y eso siempre era un rasgo admirable.

El resto de la tarde pasó con una tranquilidad sorprendente, los niños no se despegaban el uno del otro mientras que los adultos conversaban animadamente de sus vidas. Natasha le contó a Bucky lo mucho que les había costado a ella y Clint quedar embarazados, y lo milagroso que fue el nacimiento de Tony para ambos después de casi haber perdido las esperanzas y cientos de dólares en tratamientos fertilizantes. Su felicidad al saberse madre fue tanta que la mujer incluso renuncio a su trabajo como consultora para dedicarse completamente a la maternidad, mientras que Clint aun pataleaba como un crio cada vez que su trabajo como traductor le exigía salir de viaje y alejarse de su amada familia por más de un día.

James por su parte le contó que era un militar retirado que ahora se dedicaba a enseñar educación física en una secundaría y que Steve tenía un hermano mayor, Thor, que pasaba la tarde en casa de su abuelo. También fue abrumadoramente sincero al confesarle que la madre de ambos chicos, Wanda, había muerto durante el parto de Steve y que ahora tanto él como Pietro, el hermano mellizo de su difunta esposa, y su suegro, Erick Lehnsherr, hacían malabares con el tiempo para dedicarles a los pequeños toda la atención y el amor que merecían. Bucky incluso se atrevió a mostrarle fotografías de su familia, cada una más hermosa que la anterior.

En medio de la muestra fotográfica Natasaha se dio cuenta de que la atención de Bucky se había centrado nuevamente en los pequeños y siguiendo su mirada se encontró con una escena que la derritió completamente; su pequeño Tony tenía las manitas puestas en las suaves mejillas de Steve y con cuidado depositaba un tierno beso en los labios del otro pequeño provocando las risas infantiles de ambos cada vez que la acción se repetía.

\- Oh-oh - fue lo único que salió de los labios de James ante la escena.

\- Así es, oh-oh. - contesto Natasha con una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que ambos habían llegado a la misma conclusión.

Poco después el hermano mayor de Steve, un pequeño de 5 años también rubio y de ojos azules pero mucho más extrovertido e inquieto que el nuevo amigo de su hijo, llego al parque acompañado de los que la mujer supuso eran su tío y abuelo respectivamente. Thor corrió a los brazos de su padre y después de saludar a Nat con una enorme sonrisa salió disparado en dirección de los bebes que le recibieron con júbilo, especialmente Steve que se notaba lo adoraba.

Cuando llego la hora de marcharse, Bucky y ella acordaron un nuevo encuentro para los pequeños al día siguiente, esta vez con Pietro como acompañante. Por otro lado Natasha decidió invitar a toda la familia de Steve a una cena en su casa para que Clint pudiese conocerlos y así no le armase un escándalo a la mujer por excluirlo de cualquier parte de la vida de su pequeño. Además era mejor que su esposo y Barnes fuesen haciendo buenas migas, por el bien de los pequeños.

Una vez en casa una enorme sonrisa adorno su hermoso rostro al escuchar el timbre del celular mientras preparaba la cena, era Clint que exacto como un reloj parecía siempre saber el mejor momento para llamarle.

\- Hola preciosa ¿cómo están mis dos personas favoritas en el mundo? - pregunto Clint apenas la mujer contesto.

\- Cansadas después de un productivo día en el parque. - contesto ella con su típico tono misterioso.

\- ¿Así que productivo eh? ¿Alguna novedad?

\- Bueno algunas. Tony hizo un par de nuevos amigos, conocí a una familia muy agradable a la que invite a cenar con nosotros la próxima semana, tu hijo se ha enamorado y...ah sí, estoy embarazada de nuevo. - soltó la mujer como si nada esperando la reacción de su marido.

Poco antes de que Clint se marchase comenzó a sentir náuseas y mareos por lo que decidió visitar al doctor Strange, su pediatra, que no tardo en confirmarle que sería madre de nuevo y que no había nada de qué preocuparse dado que su salud era excelente .

\- Oh que bien, siempre es bueno socializar con... espera... dijiste que... dijiste que Tony... y que tu... que ambos... ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?! - y mientras Natasha reía sin parar por la desesperación de su marido imaginaba que Bruce sería un lindo nombre si el bebé era un niño, o quizá Virginia si resultaba ser una niña.

Bucky por otro lado podía jurar que esa noche escucho claramente lo que a sus oídos expertos sonaba como un grito de ira mezclada con alegría y desconcierto. Sin saber porque, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al pensar que los dos bebes causantes de tal alboroto dormían tranquilamente en sus cunas soñando con el que ese día se había convertido sin querer en algo más que mejores amigos.


End file.
